Touch devices generally provide for identification of positions where the user touches the device, including movement, gestures, and other effects of position detection. For a first example, touch devices can provide information to a computing system regarding user interaction with a graphical user interface (GUI), such as pointing to elements, reorienting or repositioning those elements, editing or typing, and other GUI features. For a second example, touch devices can provide information to a computing system suitable for a user to interact with an application program, such as relating to input or manipulation of animation, photographs, pictures, slide presentations, sound, text, other audiovisual elements, and otherwise.
It sometimes occurs that, when interfacing with a GUI, or with an application program, it would be advantageous for the user to be able to indicate an amount of force applied when manipulating, moving, pointing to, touching, or otherwise interacting with, a touch device. For example, it might be advantageous for the user to be able to manipulate a screen element or other object in a first way with a relatively lighter touch, or in a second way with a relatively more forceful or sharper touch. In one such case, it might be advantageous if the user could move a screen element or other object with a relatively lighter touch, while the user could alternatively invoke or select that same screen element or other object with a relatively more forceful or sharper touch.
Each of these examples, as well as other possible considerations, can cause one or more difficulties for the touch device, at least in that inability to determine an amount of force applied by the user when contacting the touch device might cause a GUI or an application program to be unable to provide functions that would be advantageous. When such functions are called for, inability to provide those functions may subject the touch device to lesser capabilities, to the possible detriment of the effectiveness and value of the touch device. On the other hand, having the ability to provide those functions might provide the touch device with greater capabilities, to the possible advantage of the effectiveness and value of the touch device.